Weird Hetaoni End
by ZheAwezomeMe
Summary: This is the weirdest way for Hetaoni to end...plz review


What They Should Do

It was the 4th loop and America had a plan. If it were in the World-Summit Meeting no one would have listened. Since no one had any idea how to get out of the Steve-Invested House they listened to America's plan. "Ok guys! I have a super heroic plan to get out of this house! We sho-" America yelled out but was interupted.  
"We all want to get out of this bloody (literaly) house! So hurry up!" England yelled interupting America  
"Well I would be half way done if you hadn't interupted me! So anyways-" America continued telling everyone his plan.  
"That acutually might work. We broke all the clocks right?" Germany asked.  
"Da. We also got all our memorys back and we have been able to call the outside world. It would also help them if they helped us with the plan." Russia said.  
"Veeeeh~ We will do everything on the "To Do List" when we get out right? I want to have pasta!" Italy exclaimed. Everyone turned around to stare at the list that was hung by a Shinatty head clip. Prussia noticed a new thing added to the list and read it out loud.  
"'Pillow Fight to the Sudden Death"' Prussia read aloud. Japan and everyone else heard him, and noticed it.  
"Oh I put that." Japan admitted. America asked what he meant by 'Sudden Death'. Japan was about to tell him but America didn't care anymore and just let it be.  
"So are we going to do the plan or what?" Romano asked with a annoying tone in his voice.  
"Roma~ Be more patient." Spain said to Romano  
"Oh! Yeah!" America exclaimed as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. When he turned on the phone he called the outside world as fast as he could. Austria answered, and America told him the plan. Austria and the others outside agreed to the plan and said they would get right on it.

The Plan

The next day when everyone was awake and sitting at the table, America's phone rang. He answered it as fast as he could. On the other side of the call was Austria.  
"I just called to tell you that the next time I call go straight down stairs to the first floor. You are in the attic, that is your base right?" Austria asked.  
"Yeah we are in the attic. Why do you want us to go down stai-" Austria hung up before America could ask his question. About thirty minutes later, which felt like hours, they felt the house shake and then Austria called. America didn't pick it up because when they heard the first ring of the phone they went straight down stairs. Luckily on their way down they didn't run into any Steve's. When they were on the first floor they stared at the wall with shock. Only because there wasn't a wall it got knocked down by the wrecking ball.  
"My heroic plan really worked!" America yelled out happily. -Flashback- "We should call the outside world to get a wrecking ball, attach it to a crane (the machine not the bird) and wreck the house using it so we can get out, and then destroy all the Steve's with it by knocking them dead, and crushing them to death!" America remembered what he said the first time he explained his plan. -Back to Reality-  
"America! Why didn't you answer the phone? I was worried about you guys!" Austria yelled at the group. America didn't say anything so Italy stepped up.  
"Veeh~ we are sorry Mr. Austria we were to excited to answer so we just ran as fast as we could down here." Italy said.

Escape

Austria didn't answer he just pointed behind them with a fear on his face. They wondered what he was so scared of so they turned around. Behind them was what seemed like millions of Steve's! Of course they ran out of the house to get away from the mob of Steve's. Austria finally snapped out of it, and used the wrecking ball hitting all the Steve's. This time they didn't disappear they just fought back. But they couldn't do anything they were too weak. Finally a couple hours later all the Steve's died, they didn't disappear they actually died! The nations didn't want what happened to them happen to anyone else, just in case they destroyed the house. After they had a party and did everything on the 'To Do List' everyone reunited with their families.

* * *

The End!  
I love happy endings! Don't you? ;) btw I no own Hetalia…


End file.
